Murder Mystery
by LauraRasmussen
Summary: There is a killer on the loose at Thierry Descouedres' murder mystery game party. The invited guests participate in the game, having the opportunity to be someone else for an evening of fun. In the game, there is one murderer. Four kills. One detective.
1. The Attendees

**Murder Mystery**

There is a killer on the loose at Thierry Descouedres' murder mystery game party. The invited guests participate in the game, having the opportunity to be someone else for an evening of fun. In the game, there is one murderer. Four kills. And one Detective who must track down the killer. Can they do it?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NIGHT WORLD, ITS CHARACTERS, OR CLUE, ON WHICH THIS STORY'S IDEA WAS BASED OFF OF.

Chapter 1- Attendees

THE SETUP: Thierry Descouedres is hosting a murder mystery party. Two of his employees, Nilsson and Lupe, are controlling the party. They've decided, out of the guests attending, who should be the murderer, the murderer's targets, and the detective. Each person coming to the party will be given an envelope with their name on it. Inside will be a card telling them their occupation in the game for the evening. Lupe and Nilsson control who gets killed, and when. They are responsible for telling the murderer when to kill, and they must explain to the targets what they must do if they've been killed. The detective must try to find who the murderer is. But who is the detective? Who is the ruthless killer? Who is innocent? Only Lupe and Nilsson know, and they won't reveal their secrets until the night is over. Accusations will be made, and suspicions will be concerned.

**The Guest List:**

Arrogant Ash: Conceited. Finds flaws in everyone but himself. Hates most people. Likes the color blue.

Dashing David: Is found to be handsome. Is rich. Buys only expensive things. Hates tigers.

Deaf Delos: Has a hearing impairment. Can't hear. No one knows why he was invited. Not wealthy.

Environmentalist Eric: Is an environmentalist. Is attending party to observe mansion grounds and clean litter. Hated by most.

Gaoler Galen: **(Gaoler- jail keeper)** Looks after jail. Attending party to look for fugitives. Can't live without cubed ice.

Gigantic Gillian: Obese- extremely. Fat. Attending party to consume leftover food.

Hazardous Hannah: Clumsy. Accidentally hurts others. Refuses to be near stairs. Trips over ceiling.

Impulsive Iliana: Impulsive. Immediately does whatever comes to mind. Will hopefully be taken to jail by Gaoler Galen in end.

Jealous James: In love with another guest. Gets snaky with whoever talks to her. Despises mustaches.

Jungle Jez: Adventurous. Just came back from jungle expedition. Talkative about survival techniques. Wishes to one day explore alongside Dora.

Kleptomaniac Keller: **(Kleptomaniac- one with the obsessive urge to steal regardless of need)** Likes to steal. Angry a lot. Especially loves stealing blankets.

Lawmaker Lupe: Decides who plays who in the game. Also known as 'control freak' of activity because she won't let Nilsson in charge even though he's clearly better than her at anything people tell her or him to do, if that makes any sense.

Magician Maggie: Magician. Specializes with puppets. Invited to be entertainment.

Marionette Mary-Lynette: Puppet belonging to Magician Maggie. Has strings. Attempts stand-up comedy but epically fails. Wooden? Real?

Mustached Morgead: Ex-convict. Attending because he threatened host. Likes unicorns. Has mustache.

Neutral Nilsson: Should be calling the shots, not Lupe. Will not reveal anything he shouldn't. Deserves a raise.

Phlegmatic Poppy: **(Phlegmatic- unemotional) **No emotions. Doesn't care much. Love of Jealous James. Dislikes Brain surgeons.

Quixotic Quinn: **(Quixotic- idealistic) **Looks for the good in people. Super happy. Grins a lot. Dislikes Grumpy of the seven dwarves.

Rapacious Rashel: **(Rapacious- greedy)** Greedy. Likes money- the green kind. Rules at Monopoly.

Thin-skinned Thea: **(Thin-skinned- offended easily) **Easily offended. Argumentive. Good at revenge. Loves polar fish.

Tosspot Thierry: **(Tosspot- another name for drunkard) **Likes drinking excessively. Bad breath. Liver issues. Host of party. Phobia of dancing squirrels.

TYPED BY: NILSSON, BECAUSE HE'S COOL LIKE THAT. AND STILL DESERVES A RAISE.

_COMING UP: __**THE GAME**_

In your review, tell me THIS:

**1) Who is your favorite?**

**2) Who do you think the murder should be? REMEMBER: LUPE AND NILSSON AREN'T PLAYING**

**3) Who would be the best first target for the murderer to kill?**


	2. The Games Begin

Murder Mystery

Chapter 2- The Game Begins

"Everyone grab an earpiece and put it in your ear. This way, Neutral

Nilsson and I can contact you at any time to tell you who to murder,

what to do if you're about to be murdered, or if we get hungry and

need you to bring us sandwiches or something." Lawmaker Lupe told everyone.

"Now go enjoy the party! Let the games begin!"

"And may the odds be EVER in your favor!" Nilsson yelled.

**(Author's note: I just HAD to put that line in there. If you've read**

**the Hunger Games, what Nilsson said should sound familiar)**

_ARROGANT ASH_

"I just love my blue tux, don't you?" Arrogant Ash asked Deaf Delos.

"Wait, why aren't you talking? Do you not like me? What's up with the

hand motions? Oh my squash, are you an ALIEN?"

_DASHING DAVID_

"Hmm, this mansion has such poor decor. I'd give the old Tosspot some

money to decorate it, but I never step in the same place twice, so

it's not like I'm ever coming back. Such simple reasoning. And

everyone wonders why I have 5,000 houses."

_DEAF DELOS_

Delos continually signed to Ash that he did indeed come from the

planet Earth, but he soon gave up and signed some not-so-nice things

instead. Boy, would his translator have been upset if he'd have come.

_ENVIRONMENTALIST ERIC_

"My patience is thinning with this place!" Eric yelled to himself.

"According to these readings, this mansion was built on top of a toxic

lake! We could all be dead within the evening! I'm going to finish

taking samples, and head inside to warn everyone! Now, the samples I

need should only take about five hours to gather..."

_GAOLER GALEN_

"Are you sure you haven't spiked the punch? I know you got arrested

for it at your prom!" Galen questioned Mustached Morgead.

"I'm positive! Jeezum! I didn't even bring any drugs to spike it with!

All I brought were illegal fireworks!" Morgead replied.

"Oh. Well, in that case, you're good to go." Gaoler Galen said, and

stopped interrogating the ex-convict.

_GIGANTIC GILLIAN_

Gillian crammed donut after donut into her mouth off the buffet. She

was only at the party to eat the leftovers, but at this rate, there

would be no leftovers.

_HAZARDOUS HANNAH_

"NO! I am not going ANYWHERE near the stairs! Just you wait, I'll end

up killing someone without meaning to!" Hazardous Hannah screamed at

Tosspot Thierry, who was trying to drag her upstairs for a dance in

the second floor ballroom.

"It will be fine!" he told her.

"No! For all you know, there could be a dancing squirrel in the

ballroom!" she yelled.

Tosspot Thierry abruptly let go of her and ran away, screaming

immensely loudly. "MOMMY!"

_IMPULSIVE ILIANA_

"Don't you just love my blue tux?" Arrogant Ash asked Impulsive Iliana.

"Yes. In fact, it makes me want to do this-"

Out of the blue, Iliana ripped one of the pant legs of Ash's tux off.

You could see his unicorn boxers.

"Dude! LOVE the undies!" Mustached Morgead complimented. "I think I

have that same pair!"

JEALOUS JAMES AND PHLEGMATIC POPPY

"Hey, James! Poppy!" Quinn greeted the two, who were standing by the

radio. It was playing no music.

"Oh. I love this song," Phlegmatic Poppy said unenthusiastically.

"DO NOT say her name!" Jealous James screamed at Quinn. "Next thing you

know, you'll be trying to date her!" With that, he tackled Quinn.

"Oh, a fight," Poppy said, with none of her normal charismatic charm.

"Ha ha, whoever you two people are," she said with a completely

straight face and not even the slightest hint of laughter.

JUNGLE JEZ

"So I grabbed the tiger around the neck and said, 'Holy CRICKET,

you're fat! So I tied it to a tree and fed the dang Bulgarian mushed

rocks!" Jungle Jez told Dashing David.

(A/N: I love tigers, and have nothing against Bulgarians!)

"Good. I hate tigers!" Dashing David replied. "And what country was

this in? That way I know not to go there."

"Ugo-maaniacal-states-of-slavakiya..." Jez replied.

_KLEPTOMANIAC KELLER_

"There," Keller told herself, "I've successfully stolen every single blanket in the mansion. Now, Tosspot Thierry will die of hypothermia in the night and I'll take over the mansion."

She sniffed one of the blankets eagerly.

"Wow, these smell good. Is that Febreze?"

_MAGICIAN MAGGIE AND MARIONETTE MARY-LYNETTE_

"As for my next trick, I will pull a dove out of the puppet's hat!" Magician Maggie declared to her audience of Impulsive Iliana, Jungle Jez, and Deaf Delos.

"WHAT?" Delos shouted.

"I SAID-"

"WHAT" Delos shouted once more.

"Man, HE should be the dummy!" Marionette Mary-Lynette announced, and Deaf Delos began crying.

"I can read lips you know!" he sobbed, "You don't have to be so harsh!"

_MUSTACHED MORGEAD_

"Would you quit following me around everywhere?" Morgead asked Jungle Jez. "I don't care about your stupid adventures in the jungle! Now go cook some shrimp on a Barbie or something!"

(A/N: That means cook some shrimp on the grill. I love Aussies. :D)

"I can't understand you!" Jungle Jez replied. "I'm not Norwegian."

_QUIXOTIC QUINN_

"Hey- on the bright side of this, not everyone gets murdered! And hey, you have a fifty-fifty chance of survival here!" Quinn told Gigantic Gillian, who was crying.

"But if I die, I can't eat!" she wailed.

"Think of heaven as a buffet…" Quinn told her.

_RAPACIOUS RASHEL_

"Haha, the jackpot's all mine, boys!" Rapacious Rashel told Dashing David and Arrogant Ash. "That'll be one hundred dollars. Each. Plus tax and interest."

"Man, I told you we shouldn't play poker with her again!" Arrogant Ash said to David.

"Well, it's a fun game, and no one else wants to play." David replied.

"Yeah, and you'll be broke by dawn! He'll pay for me from now on," Ash told Rashel.

_THIN-SKINNED THEA_

"I'm just so TIRED of people in general! Do you know how much I'm starting to hate them? It's like they're stretching my skin REALLY thin over my bones, which probably have bone cancer by now!"

"I hear you, honey," Gaoler Galen replied to Thea's rant. "And at the jail where I work, there is a wonderful padded room that is calling your name. It would love to hear ALL of your problems by the time this party is over."

_TOSSPOT THIERRY_

Tosspot Thierry huddled in his favorite corner- the one where he went when someone mentioned dancing squirrels. The only thing worse than the name was someone creating a dance move called The Dancing Squirrel… *shudder shudder*

_KILLER'S POV._

"You know what to do," Lawmaker Lupe whispered into the microphone. The words played into the murderer's ear. "Killing time."

_**The murdered soundlessly went into the room where everyone was, locked eyes with their victim, and nodded. The victim's eyes went wide with fear.**_

_**All of a sudden, the power went out, and the killer made their move. **_

_**When all was said and done, Dashing David was lying on the ground in a puddle of ketchup, and Gigantic Gillian was sobbing and still stuffing donuts into her mouth- all at the same time.**_

Hey guys! So, it's been awhile. Sorry- hope you didn't think I, like, died or something! Weelst, here is the update you've been waiting for! Thanks for the reviews, they make me smile every time I read them.

SO, IN YOUR REVIEW **WHICH I KNOW YOU WILL LEAVE**, TELL ME THIS:

1) On a scale of one to ten, how exciting is this story getting for you?

2) Who is your **LEAST** favorite character?

3) NOW who do you think the murderer is?

Thanks, guys!


	3. Accusations

**Hey! Sooooo, I got 5 reviews WITHIN 24 HOURS of uploading the second**

**chapter of this story, so I'm motivated to write the third chapter.**

**I'm WAY more excited now than I was on Christmas! You guys TOTALLY**

**made my year. So, thanks to these guys for the awesome reviews:**

_**lamia vampress**_

_**NightWorldSeeker**_

_**Red Night**_

_**.**_

_**BookVampire**_

**BECAUSE you guys are so frickin AHSOME, this chapter is dedicated to**

**you guys. :D**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Night World- YET. Mwah, ha, ha. I

have plans, L.J...

Murder Mystery

Chapter 3- Accusations

"NO!" Gigantic Gillian screamed, spewing bits of donut everywhere. "WHY HIM?"

"Calm down, you big baby!" Arrogant Ash yelled at her. "We have more

important things to worry about, like how stupid Impulsive Iliana

ripped my BLUE tux!"

Iliana then walked over to Ash and ripped a sleeve of his tux off.

"What was that for?" he shrieked.

"I had the impulsive to do it," Iliana smoothly replied, turned on her

heel, and walked away.

Tosspot Thierry was the next to speak. "Who did this?"

"Maybe he killed himself?" Jungle Jez asked.

"Or maybe he simply said Poppy's name and Jealous James tackled him to

death," Quixotic Quinn pouted.

"I said, DO NOT SAY HER NAME!" James yelled, and tackled Quinn once more.

"Someone get a blanket to cover his body. We should take him upstairs,

out of the way," Thierry said.

"I can't find any blankets!" Hazardous Hannah called from another room.

Kleptomaniac Keller snickered.

"Oh well, just take him up," Thierry told Arrogant Ash and Quixotic Quinn.

Several people began talking at once.

"Why would someone kill him?"

"He WAS pretty snobby..."

"Of course I'm not the murderer! "Would I lie to you?"

"Yes."

Everyone was nervous and on edge now- the next kill could come at any moment.

"How about we all just continue on with the party?" Thierry asked.

"I'm sure things will be fine.

_15 MINUTES EARLIER...IN THE DARK...KILLER'S POV._

The killer slowly walked towards Dashing David, who was standing still

as a statue. Careful not to make any noise, the killer told him to get

on the ground and squirted ketchup from a packet all over the rich

man's coat.

The killer then walked away, ready to stay out of the spotlight. No

one would guess who they were- the killer was one of the least

important people at the party. It was all uphill from here.

_RETURNING TO THE PRESENT..._

"Who do you think it was?" Rapacious Rashel asked Marionette Mary-Lynette.

"No talking to the puppet about that. We don't need a hunk of wood on

the loose, going around killing people with ketchup at some rich guy's

party," Magician Maggie butted in. "But, I think it's James. He's

probably angry because he's not the spotlight of this place. Maybe he

was jealous of Dashing David's money."

"Probably so," Rapacious Rashel agreed.

_KILLER'S POV._

"Nice job. The ketchup bit was quite creative," Lupe complimented the killer.

"For the next kill-" she began, but Nilsson's voice took over in the

killer's ear.

"Pick anyone you want."

"Gotcha," the murderer replied.

"Half an hour till we kill the lights again," Nilsson said, and cut

the conversation short.

_IN THE CONTROL TOWER..._

"What was that? You did NOT just interrupt me!" Lawmaker Lupe screamed.

"Well," Neutral Nilsson told her, "If I can't have a raise, I should

at least be able to talk to the murderer! It's not like this is a

story and unsuspecting readers are reading my every word! So who cares

if I say the murderer's name, which is..."

THONK!

Lupe smacked him in the head with a wooden block she'd found nearby.

"Idiot," she said, and set a timer for twenty-seven minutes.

So what'd ya think?

**Review, and answer THIS:**

**1) If you could be any character, who would you be?**

**2) Do you think the murder is a guy or girl?**

**Thanks!**


	4. Bye, Bye

**Hey guys! So, I wanna dedicate this chapter to BookVampire, because**

**they left the AHMAZINGEST review evah! :)**

AND, she pushed me to HURRY ON UP, MOUNT MY HORSE, AND WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! So, hur we go!

Murder Mystery

Chapter 4- Bye, Bye

"When do you think the next kill will be?" Jungle Jez asked

Environmentalist Eric.

He had just come inside from picking up litter, and had missed Dashing

David's death. Jez had filled him in quickly.

"Soon. The suspense in the air is tangible," Eric replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! YOU'RE worried? Weelp, we're all gonna die then.

This is the most serious guy I know!" Thin-skinned Thea shrieked.

"Everything's turning upside down, like in a paralell universe! I hate

it! It makes me wsnt to kill somebody!"

Immediately after sying this, Thea covered her mouth with a hand. "I

so did not mean that!" she yelled, just as the power went out.

_MARIONETTE MARY-LYNETTE'S POV_

Marionette Mary-Lynette gasped as a cold hand found its way around her neck.

"Lie down. You're done for," a tiny voice said into her ear. It was

definitely female.

(A/N- there you go, guys! Your clue for the chapter!)

Marionette Mare laid down on the wood floorboards and closed her

eyes. Something wet was smeared over her neck. Several seconds later,

the killer left and the lights came it on. It was going to take a lot

to play dead and stay that way.

_OVERALL POV_

"The lights, they're back!" Mustached Morgead yelled aloud.

"Look!" Hazardous Hannah yelled, pointing at Marionette Mary-Lynette,

"The puppet's been killed!"

"WHAT?" Magician Maggie screamed. "NOOOOOO!" she began to sob.

"It's going to be OK!" Gaoler Galen comforted her.

"What will I do? She was my only act!" Maggie wailed. "How else am I

to make a living?"

"That's your problem to figure out," Tosspot Thierry said, stepping

foreword. "By coming to a MURDER MYSTERY party, you've agreed to live

with whatever happens. Quinn, Delos, take her upstairs. I think our

most self-centered guest has decided to seclude himself."

Everyone looked to a nearby corner, where Arrogant Ash was silently

huddled, tears streaming down his face.

"It's OK, everyone, just memories of a VERY MANLY show last night,"

Ash called out.

"And by that, he means Little House on the Prairie!" Jealous James scoffed.

Everyone cracked up but Phlegmatic Poppy- her reaction was: "Ha. Ha.

Ha." with no emotion whatsoever.

"You just wish you were manly enough to watch that!" Ash yelled at

him, returning to his normal self.

"That's one of your flaws. You're no man. That fat girl over there is

manlier than you!" Ash screamed, referring to Gigantic Gillian.

"I, however, am so manly that Zeus bows down to me."

He then strutted away, looking retro-posh with his torn powder blue

tux and whiny voice.

"ANYHOW- what's that gray stuff around the puppet's neck?" Quixotic

Quinn asked, crouching down.

"Gray paint- resembling bruises, I'd assume. She must've been

strangled to death," Tosspot Thierry said. "Now, Quinn, Delos, take

her up and put her body by the other one. Later, I'll have you dump

them- so don't say nothin to nobody!"

Quinn prepared to pick Marionette Mare up, but Delos just stood in place.

"Delos, come on. We've got to get her out of here," Quinn told him.

Delos, once again stood in place.

"Oh, never mind! Get some kind of high-tech hearing aid! Jeezum! Eric,

come help!" Quinn said, and the two carted the body upstairs.

_IN THE CONTROL TOWER..._

"Nice one!" Lawmaker Lupe transmitted into the murderer's ear. "Gray

paint. Awesome. You're quite creative. You should try robbing a bank

sometime. That would make a great reality show. An hour till the next

kill. You know who to go after."

Lupe quit talking, and spun around, facing a corner.

Nilsson was duct taped to the wall here, a sock shoved in his mouth.

"NOW do you see that I DON'T like being interrupted?" Lupe asked him.

**So there you go. Wowzum, is this fun to write! REVIEW ME THIS:**

**1) Which GIRL do you think could be the ruthless killer?**

**2) How excited are you to find out who the murderer is? RATE: 1= Not really excited. 2= Ish. 3= Pretty excited. 4= Can't wait. 5= I'll kill you if you don't update soon!**

**Thanks yous alls! (:**


	5. Mr Detective Stands Up

Alright, so you guys are the BEST evah! THIRTY-FOUR REVIEWS? Thanks yous alls! This chapter is dedicated to ANYONE AND EVERYONE who reviewed. I love you guys. So here's your update!

Murder Mystery

Chapter 4- Mr Detective Stands Up

KILLLER'S POV

One hour till the next kill. Boy, murdering was fun. And, best of all, no one had suspected her. She was on the total down low. But, in one hour, after the next kill, the detective of the party would surely step up and hunt for clues. Fingers would be pointed. But would she be accused? She was lucky so far. It, however, would only be a matter of time before everyone was on each other's trails.

It was wonderful to be someone that wouldn't ever be suspected.

OVERALL POV

"Well, it's been thirty minutes since the last murder. I wonder who's

next?" Jungle Jez asked Hazardous Hannah.

"Well, it certainly won't be Poppy!" Jealous James scoffed.

"Whatever. And I wasn't even talking to you. And who knows? Maybe

YOU'RE next! I'm getting pretty tired of you and your 'beloved

Poppy'!" Jez yelled.

"Don't say her name! You can't have her!" James yelled. It was Jez he

tackled this time.

"Sorry, dude, but I don't roll that way," Jez told him. "So get off of me NOW!"

James got up, glared, and led Poppy away.

"La, la, la," Poppy sang as she walked away, once again completely joylessly.

_DETECTIVE'S POV_

"You've been selected as the Detective. After the next murder, look

for clues. Hunt down the killer, and save the innocents. Otherwise,

EVERYONE will be killed. You'll see how and why in a minute."

Lupe's voice resounded through the Detective's head as they trekked to

the room where Lupe was currently in, surrounded by everyone else.

Time to figure out the twist in this game.

_OVERALL POV_

"OK, everyone! There's been a change in plans," Lupe announced to everyone.

"Instead of having just three targets, we're going to have as many as

possible. One of you has just been selected as the Detective. Their

job is to stop the murderer before he or she kills all of the

innocents. So, after the next murder, the Detective will step up and

follow the clues. Beware- no one is safe."

Lupe smiled and walked away, leaving everyone dumbfounded. At just

that moment, the lights went out."

**So... short chapter. With a twist! Two updates in one night again?**

**DEFINITELY. :)**

**Review what you think of the whole detective business, and the tist-**

**going from 4 targets to... I'll tell you this... 10 targets. So, start**

**checking them off, because two are done already!**

**~Laura~**


	6. Killing Spree

**(A/N: REMEMBER- you guys know the murderer is a girl, but the**

**characters don't. Well, Mare does, but she's dead.)**

Murder Mystery

Chapter 6- Killing Spree

The lights changed from bright to dark, and everyone fell silent.

No one wanted to move a muscle.

Two loud thuds echoed, and the lights went back on.

"TWO? Two murders?" Quixotic Quinn shouted.

"No, oh, no!" Hazardous Hannah screamed. Lying on the floor were

Arrogant Ash- who was completely depantsed, and had LOSER written in

numerous places all over his body, and Tosspot Thierry.

"Our HOST was killed? OK, things are getting bad. Very, very bad!"

Environmentalist Eric said.

"Quinn, Galen, and James, help me take them upstairs," Morgead instructed.

"Poppy comes too," Jealous James said.

"Fine," Mustached Morgead replied.

_DETECTIVE'S POV_

Walking over to where the two bodies had been, the Detective noticed

several things. One, she hadn't seen Gigantic Gillian anywhere in the

crowd, and there were donut crumbs surrounding the floorboards where

the murders had taken place. Second, there were dusty footprints all

around. The environmentalist was the only one who had been outside all

night. Third, a Jungle hat was turned upside down near the place where

Arrogant Ash's head had been.

He had also had no pants on, so it could have been the impulsive girl.

But who would have written LOSER all over him? Jealous James,

perhaps...

_KILLER'S POV_

"Great," Lupe said in the earpiece, "I need another dead. I'll cut the

power... NOW."

_OVERALL POV_

Once again, the lights dimmed significantly to a black. No one moved,

hardly anyone even took a breath. The suspense hung in the air, heavy

as a million Eiffel Towers.

Minutes later, the lights came back on.

The girl lying on the ground was none other than Thin-Skinned Thea.

**DUH-DON-DON! Haha, I hate cliffhangers. Sorry to all you guys who**

**guess Thea! Second choices, anyone? REVIEW, and tell me what YOU want**

**to see happen in the next chapter! Almost anything you say goes in the next chapter!**


	7. Culprits Defined

51 reviews. In 6 chapters. WOWzum, you guys SHOCKED my socks off!

Thanks yous, BookVampire, because you're so awesome you force me to

write. :) AND, as of tonight, you know...

So, shall we see who drops this time?

Murder Mystery

**Chapter Seven- Culprits Defined**

"THIN-SKINNED THEA? I could have SWORN she was the murderer!"

Mustached Morgead boomed.

"But, how? Why? I am getting a BAD feeling about this..." Quixotic

Quinn said aloud.

"Take her upstairs," Gaoler Galen said.

While the guys- and Poppy - hauled Thea's body to the top floor of the

mansion, everyone e sat in a large circle, not saying a word, only

thinking. Upon their return, the guys- and Poppy, once more - joined

them.

**PHLEGMATIC POPPY**

_This is dumb. Of course, everything is. Why is nothing entertaining?_

**JEALOUS JAMES**

_Can't let anyone hurt Poppy. Must annihilate all suspicious people..._

**ENVIRONMENTALIST ERIC**

_Wow, that trash can looks full of recycling. I should leave the room_

_and sort through it- it'd give me an excuse to take care of some dirty_

_work as well..._

**GIGANTIC GILLIAN**

_Whoa, those cinnamon rolls look appetizing!_

**RAPACIOUS RASHEL**

_I need money. They need answers. If I frame someone for the murders,_

_and charge for clues, I could definitely strike gold..._

**QUIXOTIC QUINN**

_It's so hard to remain happy with all of the work I have to do when_

_the lights go out!_

**HAZARDOUS HANNAH**

_Stairs...scary...llamas...hating the puppet..._

**JUNGLE JEZ**

_Did I drop my hat while on the job?_

**MUSTACHED MORGEAD**

_I think my unicorn underwear are spoiled..._

**MAGICIAN MAGGIE**

_Even though my Marionette was an epc fail, I'm sorry I had to get rid of her._

**DEAF DELOS**

_For once, I'm not missing out on anything since everyone's silent. It_

_feels like we're waiting for a flash mob to happen._

**KLEPTOMANIAC KELLER**

_Oh, I need to calm down and steal some more blankets..._

**GAOLER GALEN**

_Funny how no one suspects a jail keeper to be a murderer..._

**IMPULSIVE ILIANA**

_I have the urge to kill..._

And then the lights went off.

**So, so many suspects. Haha- this next chapter will have several kills, and clues as to who the murderer is….. (:**

**Peas review? Just for me, because I'm turning 15 in three weeks? Peas?**

**~Laura~**


	8. Unknown Murderers

**Eyyy! :DD**

**So.. it's been awhile. But I'm going to sit here and type as much as I**

**can. Until my bladder forces me to quit. (Haha, yes. I TOTALLY stole**

**that from BookVampire-Love ya!)**

**Yes, Book, it's **_**FINALLY **_**HERE. Chapter eight. :)**

Murder Mystery

Chapter 8- Unknown Murderers

The lights were out for at least three minutes. Longer than usual.

What was happening?

Shuffling was heard, and then an anguished grunt.

The lights then turned back on.

Phlegmatic Poppy was lying on the floor, and Jealous James was tied to a chair.

"WHAT?" Jungle Jez yelled.

"It looks as if the murderer wrestled Poppy away from James, and tied

him up to keep him out of the way!

"OK, if the next kill is like this, I'm leaving," Environmentalist

Eric shrieked.

And then the lights turned off- for the second time in five minutes.

A short time later, the power was back, and Eric was stone cold on the

floor, his body trapped under a chandelier.

The same chandelier that had been hanging overhead just moments ago!

"What? How could that even happen?" Quixotic Quinn screamed.

"OK, who's the murderer? This is getting creepy!" Mustached Morgead yelled.

No one moved a muscle, for fear of being blamed.

"Hold on," Kleptomaniac Keller said. "The lights have gone out twice

in the last ten minutes. The only people that moved were Phlegmatic

Poppy, Jealous James, and Environmentalist Eric. And they didn't even

move at their own will. Look at James. He's tied up to a chair, for

the sake of pineapples!"

"Which means the murderer is someone who isn't technically attending

the party with an invitation by Tosspot Thierry!" Gigantic Gillian

exclaimed.

"But who could it be?" Rapacious Rashel asked.

**Haha, next chapter coming soooon!**

**~Laura~**

**Oh, and review since my birthday is WEDNESDAY! :DD**


	9. Almost There

Murder Mystery

Chapter 9- Almost There

"Could it be Lupe? Or Nilsson?" Gigantic Gillian asked.

"No. They've been up in the control tower most of the time. Running

the game," Quixotic Quinn said.

"Then it's someone from our outside lives. But how would they get in?"

Magician Maggie asked.

Just at that moment, a paper airplane flew down the stairway, landing

next to Rashel.

"An airplane? Hmm. Here's what it says: 'As a matter of fact, you

should think double. Don't do it, and you're in quite the trouble. One

tall, one short, but both VERY cute, figure it out, before we shoot,'"

she read.

"Think double..." James said.

"Huh! Two! Two!" Hannah gasped.

"What do you mean?" Morgead asked her.

"Double one. You get two!" she said.

"So, you're saying there's TWO murderers? But how?" Jez asked.

"Either Lupe and Nilsson ARE the murderers, which I doubt, or someone

who wasn't invited is present. I meant someONES, actually," Hazardous

Hannah replied.

Another airplane flew down the stairs at that moment, and Hannah,

being the klutz she is, tried to catch it, but missed.

The air current her arms made as they tried to grab the airplane

steered it away- and into the fireplace!

"You klutz!" Jealous James yelled.

"Now we'll never know what's inside!" Deaf Delos signed.

"Calm down, everyone. Do we really need the help and guidance of PAPER

AIRPLANES to solve the murder mystery?" Quinn, being ever-quixotic,

said.

"YES!" Everyone else said together.

"Let's make a list," Kleptomaniac Keller said. "Dashing David,

Marionette Mary-Lynette, Arrogant Ash, Tosspot Thierry, Thin-skinned

Thea, Phlegmatic Poppy, and Environmentalist Eric are all gone. They

all died in different ways, too."

"I think the murderers are people we know. Who is creative, and

sneaky?" Rapacious Rashel asked.

Everyone thought, but no one came to mind.

"How about we spread throughout the mansion and look for clues?"

Magician Maggie suggested.

"Yes! James, Gillian, Rashel, Quinn, and Hannah take upstairs. Jez,

Morgead, Maggie, Delos, and I will stay down here." Keller commanded.

"WAIT! Where's Galen?" Jez asked.

"And Iliana? They just disappeared!" Morgead added.

"That's a good question. Keep an eye out for them when we look ffor

clues. Meet back here in half an hour," Keller instructed.

"Oooooooo! I am the ghost of Dashing David!" screeched David himself,

dressed in nothing but a white sheet and running down the stairs

towards the group.

"I've come to tell you who the murderer is!"

"DAVID! NO!" Lawmaker Lupe shrieked, running towards him at full speed.

Neutral Nilsson was directly behind her, and he forced David back up the stairs.

"Sorry, everyone," Lupe said, "I guess we have a restless spirit on

our hands. NILSSON! I'LL BE UP IN A MINUTE! I'M GOING TO GET SOME MORE

DUCT TAPE!" she shouted, and left.

"Make sure you stay with a buddy when you search," Keller said, and

led her group up to the top floor of the mansion.

The moment they arrived up there, the group wished they had taken the downstairs search. Because what they saw frightened them to death.

More murders had occurred at some unknown point in time. And the lights had never even gone out.

**Mwah ha ha! NEXT chapter the murderer just might be revealed. I'm**

**still thinking about it. (: Convince me to, and I will! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys. Long time no read, eh?

I've been lazy. And punished. I'm…computerless, in a sense, hence lack of updating.

I'm ready to start up again. MORE than ready. But here's the deal:

If you want to read anything by me, there's going to be a new account.

xSinnersNeverSleepx

^New account name, right there.

The reason? This account has been, in a sense, corrupted. I'm having to start afresh.

It kills me. I've worked up that FF reputation with this name, ya'know? But hey, all good things must come to an end. So here's the dealio:

Murder Mystery and Vengeance of the Vulture will be re-uploaded. Murder Mystery is set to be re-written- I've grown since the original. I'm just not comfortable writing in that sense anymore, I guess? I dunno, I can't explain it. So Murder Mystery is being reworked. Entirely. Yeahhh, fun deal. As for Vengeance, I'm thinking it'll have a few minor edits, but nothing major. Same structure.

The other stories, sadly, are leaving. D: It kills me to say this, too. I just…need to let go of it? I can't really explain it. I'm working on new writing skill and ideas and the old isn't working a way into the picture.

So thanks and kudos to anyone who's read or reviewed anything written by moi. It's been an adventure, but now it's time for a new chapter. I'll be around, under xSinnersNeverSleepx. Check me out, no?

Love you guys, and don't worry, Jen. You're story will be alreet. 3

Signing off for the last time,

~ItBeLaura3/LauraRasmussen~


End file.
